


All Of It

by PaperFox19



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Shaving, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to restore Toriko’s arm they needed his dna, first they cut off his hair, leaving it very short, but after that seed breaks they need to use the hair from his body. Toriko/Teppei</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

All Of It

In an attempt to restore Toriko’s arm they needed his dna, first they cut off his hair, leaving it very short, but after that seed breaks they need to use the hair from his body. Toriko/Teppei

-x-

It had been an accident one little sneeze crushed the seed Toriko needed to restore his arm. “We’ll have to take some more!”

“Ehh!” Toriko had to strip and Teppei was called in to handle the deed. The heavenly king sat naked in a chair his soft 9 inch cock hung across his heavy sack. His crotch was crowned with a thick bush of pubes, and he had hairy balls. What’s more any body hair he had, had to be shaved to.

Teppei revealed his long nail, it was the perfect way to shave the hair off perfectly without scratching him. “Arms up please Toriko-san.” He gave an annoyed glare. “Oops I mean arm up.”

He obeyed and the green haired male brought a bowl over to collect the hair. He shaved Toriko’s pit, collecting all the hair. “Nice and smooth.” He says smiling, he leaned forward and gave his smooth area a lick. Toriko shivered and brought his arm down.

Teppei moved down with a chuckle and began to collect more of his hair, it was to bad Toriko was just getting a treasure path up to his navel and now that was gone, but hey a few hairs to restore an arm pretty good deal.

Next came the big deal, his crotch. Toriko blushed as Teppei had to handle his sensitive parts. So far the shaving had hunter at a semi. “No need to be shy, quite impressive to say the least.” He fondled Toriko’s nuts and the male moaned as his cock rose to full mast. “Very impressive!” he looked up at him and gave the scar cheeked male a wink.

With Toriko aroused it was much easier to access his balls. Here was why he was called in, a razor even in the steadiest hand would be too dangerous. With Teppei’s talent Toriko’s balls were in good hands. He shaved his balls and collected all the hair into the bowl.

The shaving felt weird, but soon his balls were smoother than a babies bottom. Teppei rubbed the smooth balls earning moans from the hunter. “Damn it get on with it!” he snapped.

“As you wish, this may feel weird.” He held the man’s cock down, which made the arousal twitch angrily as it couldn’t stand proud. Teppei shaved his pubes, the whole bush and Toriko groaned as he felt extra naked all of a sudden. “Nice and smooth, how’s it feel?” he asked and gently blew of the freshly shaven area.

“Ahh feels weird!” he moaned, and Teppei smirked. He set the bowl of hair aside and leaned forward to kiss the hairless crotch.

“Well such a big brave boy deserves a reward.” He gave a teasing lick across his smooth valley down to his balls. It felt soooo good, he was extra sensitive from the shaving. Teppei began lapping at his balls and Toriko through his head back moaning.

“Wha-ahhhh Teppei ahh!” he moaned and his cock began to ooze pre. He licked his way up to his shaft, and his hand cupped his smooth balls and fondled the sensitive sack. “Ahh Teppei!” he moaned the man’s name again, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t a turn on.

‘Yes moan for me, we can have some fun later, but only after you get your arm back,’ he thought and began to take his cock into his mouth, he took a minute to give the head a tongue lashing. His tongue swiped his slit collecting his essence and a shiver raced down his spine and a tingling sensation straight to his cock.

Teppei swallowed him completely sucking him down his throat and to the base. He’d be burying his nose in the man’s pubes if he had any. He sucked him hard and fast and Toriko couldn’t hold back and he came, his semen pouring deep into his mouth.

The pompadour male drank down his seed like a pro, not wasting a drop. ‘Ohh delicious,’ he thought, his cock was aching now. “I’ll give this to the master you get dressed.” He took the bowl and headed to get the seed made.

He had left Toriko in his orgasmic daze. Took a couple minutes to collect himself. While he went under treatment to regrow his arm, Teppei found a private room to pleasure himself. He used a special trick to keep Toriko’s semen taste saved, he kept reliving that taste over and over again as he pumped his own massive penis. ‘Top, bottom, 69, who cares once he gets his arm back we can play without holding back!’ images flash through his mind he came hard. ‘Get better soon Toriko.’  
End


End file.
